leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Plateau Conference
The Indigo Plateau Conference (Japanese: セキエイ大会 Sekiei Conference) is the Indigo League general championship competition. It exists in the and The Electric Tale of Pikachu only. The competition in which participated in occurred from All Fired Up! until Friends to the End. The Indigo Plateau Conference is the only Pokémon League Conference known to accept participants through multiple methods. s can join the competition by collecting eight Kanto Gym Badges, passing the Pokémon League Admissions Exam, or graduating from Pokémon Tech. It is held once a year at Indigo Plateau, which has also hosted the Kanto Grand Festival. Events During the competition, the Pokémon League Village on Indigo Plateau becomes a mecca for all things Pokémon. Trainers receive free food and lodging in the village. While most activity occurs in the Pokémon League Pavilion and on the battlefields, parades, movie theaters, and other such activities within the village keep the spectators entertained when there is no battling. Additionally, there are some important ceremonial events unique to the conference. Opening ceremony The opening ceremony calls upon the spirit and flame of the to ignite the fire that burns atop Indigo Stadium throughout the competition. Moltres's virtues symbolize Pokémon League competitions. The flame changes many hands, through competitors that are approved to be torch runners. Without the flame, the competition could not begin. All competing Pokémon Trainers gather in Indigo Stadium and the central torch is finally lit. Charles Goodshow, the President of the , addresses the Trainers, and then the competition begins. Closing ceremony During the closing ceremony, all Trainers that competed at the conference march into Indigo Stadium one last time, and the Top 3 winning competitors are honored. Mr. Goodshow awards each Trainer with a special Badge that signifies participation in the competition. Afterwards, the stadium lights dim for a fireworks show. Moltres's flame is extinguished until the next year's competition, and all competitors and spectators return home. Competition Ideally, there are around 256 competitors, with each sudden death Pokémon battle eventually eliminating all but one. Each losing Trainer is placed accordingly. The winner of the conference then gets a chance to battle Kanto's Elite Four. Rounds The competition lasts for eight rounds. Four preliminary rounds span for four days, followed by two days of rest, and then the final rounds begin. Rounds and their respective positions for each Trainer: * Preliminary: Top 256, Top 128, Top 64, Top 32. * Final: Top 16, Top 8, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 1st. Preliminaries In the preliminary rounds, 256 Trainers must compete on four different battlefields: , , , and . All matches are of three Pokémon each. The battlefield is decided by a game of chance, and the competitors are chosen randomly by computer. Only Trainers who win on all four battlefields will progress to the final rounds. Final rounds Final round battles take place in Indigo Stadium. Like in the preliminary rounds, the Top 16 round has Trainers using three Pokémon each. From the Top 8 onward, however, all battles are Full Battles. Only 16 Trainers make it to the final rounds. Competitors are chosen by fishing for labelled with a letter and number that match that of another competitor. Rules and regulations The Indigo League is very strict on what defines a battle and what defines a match. A battle is one against another one, and a match is made up of the individual Pokémon battles. Thus, the number of battles within a match is defined by how many Pokémon are used. The following conditions cause the Pokémon to lose the battle: * The Trainer recalls the Pokémon * The Pokémon is unable to continue battling * The Pokémon falls * The Pokémon refuses to battle Known contestants Other participants Trainers here participated in the conference either before or after the conference entered. * Paul of Veilstone City In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the Indigo Plateau Conference took place in Welcome to the Big Leagues and The Indigo Finals. Although the manga is based on the anime, it had many notable differences compared to the anime: * acted as one of the announcers instead of being in the audience. * and also participated, but both of them lost their first-round matches. * Gary was defeated by Ritchie instead of Melissa. * The fifth round battle between and Ritchie began with two double-knockouts, followed by Ash's Charizard facing Ritchie's own , Charley. Ash's Charizard, in its disobedience, ended up severly injuring Charley, prompting Ash to recall it and surrender the match. * Ritchie's battle following the fifth round wasn't shown, making it unclear how far he got in the tournament. Trivia * This conference marks 's lowest placing in a Pokémon League Conference so far, at only Top 16. * This is the only Pokémon League Conference to date where: ** Ash does not have at least one Full Battle. ** The winner's name was never revealed. ** Ash's loss happened prior to the concluding episode of the Conference arc. In other languages |bordercolor= |it=Torneo della Lega dell'Altopiano Blu |sv=Indigoplatåkonferansen }} Category:Kanto competitions Category:Pokémon League Conferences de:Indigo Liga es:Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil it:Torneo della Lega dell'Altopiano Blu ja:ポケモンリーグ・セキエイ大会 zh:石英大会